Tokyo University
by VAB
Summary: This is a story of the GeneralsKings of Earth and the Sailor SenshiPrincesses. SerDar included. Includes some other, Stones and Jewels with the Outer's. It's a drama with action and adventure. A different story.
1. Tokyo University Preview

Tokyo University

Okay I don't own anything at all. This is owned by the creator's of Sailor Moon, whom I was too lazy to list, but I'm sure you know who you are. I'm just playing puppetmaster. Actually that's my nickname PuppetMaster!! I've messed around with everything..so it could come from every thing. And guest stars may show up and what not. So be prepared. Below is an outline and details to give you and idea. I don't'want people going in confused. I get confused at some of the fics. And some background as to how I dictate it. Peace out and I hope you guys enjoy. Keep in mind, it took me about 3 hours to finish this part and the first chapter/prologue. Hopefully I'll be that successful with everything. Keep in mind this is R-rated and that's a strong R.

Okay so it's set out like this..Americanized version of Sailor Scouts Names....more like Britishizing...I like the accent, living amongst them for so long you develop a close attachment, a few of the General's names.

Neo-King/Prince Endymion: Darien Shields: I'm gonna say he's still a freelance model. Better known in the states and in Europe. His mother was Japanese and his father was British. He also has a large trust fund and at one time knew Serena...we're going by the first movie. A good friend of his is Zane and Darien is personally acquainted with the Steele's and Mason, because his father was close friends with their parents, and he was raised with them and went to boarding school with them. Age 24.

Generals:

King Kunzite: Kiya Steele- 1st in Command : He's in business with Nico Mason...Their a securities firm (Mason's Steele) that specialize in both advance weapon making and up-to-date electronic security which are practically, impenerachable. He is President and on the board. Older Brother of Jordan Steele, age: 24.

King Nephrite: Nico Mason- 2nd in Command: Second in command of not only Kiya's security conglomerate, but also is CEO. He also has a small chain of bakeries and restaurants. Age: 24. Baby sister of 2 years: Norelia (I made her up she's my little angel). Both him and the Steele's have quite a bit of money.

King Jaedite: Jordan Steele- 3rd in Command: Younger brother to Kiya age, 21 years. Considered a playboy but actually owns a range of galleries and has several of his paintings on the market...unbeknownst to his family member.

King Zoiciste: Zane Wagner- 4th in Command: He's a model. Women and men love him because of his androgynous features; he's also had a few questionable relationships. He's 23 years of age.

Neo-Queen Serenity/Selenity: Serena Tsukino: Her grandparents were from a military base and parents are born Japanese; they decided to stay in Japan and raise their family there. Lost contact with most of the family, except for her cousin Sapphire August. She's 16.

Scouts:

1st in Command--Princess of Venus: Mina Aino: Her grandfather on her father's side was Japanese but moved to Britian, although kept alive strong ties and bonds with Japanese heritage. She respects both the British and Japanese side to her...and travels between England and Japan often. Her closets family member is Zane Wagner, a distant cousin from her mum's side who was raised along with her. Age: 17.

2nd in Command--Princess of Jupiter: Lita Kino: Parents were British ambassadors, who left her a large trust fund upon their death. They liasoned between Japan and Britian....but Lita was born in Japan and considers it her home; for all intents and purposes she is Japanese. She's chosen by me as second in command only because she took out a Youma before being made into a scout. Respect!! Age 16.5.

3rd in Command-- Princess of Mars: Rei Hino: Pure Japanese. Much is already known about her. Her father also is the prime investor in Mason's Steele-aka. MS Security Company. If your wanting to know about the name..this is taken from their last names..but it fits unintentionally...If you've ever heard of the Free-Mason's a not so secret organization of men who do things like the Green Berets...mainly helping people and other such supposed things. Mason's are also another name for bricklayers and I believe the sign of the Free-Mason is a sort of hammer like weapon....here comes in the Steele. Age 15.5

4th in Command-- Princess of Mercury: Ami Mizuno Anderson: Half Japanese/Half British...but associates with her Japanese half. Of course mainly deals with intelligence and knows Ruby Devan because her father had married his mother. Age 16.

Supporting Romances:

Since their supporting not sure how I'm gonna work with them yet. But they might get bigger roles as the fic progresses.

Sailor Stars

Outer Senshi : You know who they are. Michelle Kaioh (Michiru: Neptune) - 18, Hotaru Tomoe (Saturn)-14, and Amara Tenou (Sailor Uranus)-20, Trista Meioh (Sailor Pluto: Setsuna)-22. Anyway they'll be developed as the story moves along. I have to leave a few secrets.

Ruby Devan- Cousins with Sapphire August and in partner ship with Diamond

Sapphire August (pronounced Uh-goost)- Half brother to Zane Wagner and they dislike each other. His parents were in the military like Serena's, but was raised in Vienna.

Prince Diamond: Diamond Reed- I haven't figured him out yet.

I will attempt to produce an adult story and this is just a guideline. Most of you will assume this is long winded and unnecessary but you know what...I feel like doing this. I can never begin a long epic like fic without talking on and on about why I decided to do it, what's behind it..and what has inspired me. Well let's see what I can say. If your wondering about the enormous cast thank that to my biggest inspiration, the fic Soulmates by Lady. If your wondering about that fic, long and beautiful it's posted at the ultimate Sailormoon Romance site. I have read that fic over and over again, and I am extremely happy that the author actually completed the work. If any of you are interested in reading it....send me an email since I saved it....just to protect it from loss not to steal. You'll notice my fic is very different from it....since my Serena is very anime Serena. Other inspirations are VenusSmurf, VO1, and of course Warrior of Ice...oh and let me not forget Guardian of Jupiter since she writes about my favorite couple. Now the story will revolve around the inner's, with the outer's joining in. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this but I will be posting a chapter maybe a week or every two weeks. This is to warn people in advance. I tend to like to finish writing the entire piece before posting. But for those who have read my first and last fic, you see no other's posted. That's because I had my first comp stolen with at least 5 unfinished fics, each well past the first chapter; and before I can finish-- to post, all work gone. Since that time I was in a few years of a funk....I just couldn't be bothered to write again. Since it takes me so long to do a chapter. But since I've developed some time on my hands and I want to develop my skill before I go on to possibly writing romance novels. Hahaha!! Anywho the above is fairly detailed account of the players and some background. I had to do it this way because I want to make it simple. There have been many Senshi/Shitennou fanfics that have left me confused..so confused by the names used and what not that I don't read it. So I decided to keep some names the same...keep the first letter of other names and use it to my benefit, know what I mean? Now I have no clue as to where the story is going....I'm basing this on only a paragraph that I wrote of Rei and Jordie...so that's what's inspired me. I accidently saved over it..so no inspiration there. I hope you all like it and reviews are always accepted.

The scouts may seem a little young, but I don't really care. I'm fitting them in how they appeared to me the anime. Cause Darien looked about 24 and I believe Serena was 14. So I'm making them a bit older but Darien still is 24. And I'm having them go into mature situations. Since that is reality. And the generals may seem a bit raw..but I'm tired of them being overly sweet and endearing and all; forgive me. I'm changing that a bit..and most of the history and stuff. So hopefully everyone will enjoy it.


	2. The Ties That Bind

**Tokyo University..**

Disclaimers: First page.

**Prologue:**

**The Ties That Bind ....**

_The beginning is a questionable state. The creation...the first point, Rosetta stone; marking the original moment in time. We must question, can an ending really be a beginning than an end because as we all know a story never ends...it ends where we want it to...but then the ending would be the beginning. Such as death let us say. A period at one point, where our presence amongst the living, is no longer._

_But what if the living state that we know is really a death state. Let us look at the goal of heaven. Amongst religious factions we have heaven as a paradise after death, the place we strive to attain while amongst the living for it is eternal and wonderful. But then how do we know this to be true. That as we have never met those who have died and come back. What if it is really like a state of suspended animation. You are stuck in a bubble floating in period of time until it is the right time and place to be reborn. So you never really died you froze and then you start again. This is sort of like playing a tape recorder or a video. A video never truly ends or begins...because it can be restarted over and over and so how does it really end; is there a point it ends? No! It is in a state of suspended animation so to speak until we have the inclination to watch it again._

_So this New Order...the Neo-Tokyo.the center of the galaxy falls into the same state of suspended animation. It is a future that is determined by a past, which is further determined, by another past where the bonds were brought together, manipulated, then ripped apart. To retie the bonds and make them seamless impenetrable we must begin again. Like time made a mistake the first time so rather than starting all over again, they suspended it as we knew and time restarts from where it leaves. But begins again with a present day problems that affects the New Future that all are working towards._

* * *

**Mason Steele Security**

**56th Floor**

**Watson Street, Central London, England**

**9:45am**

"I need those papers on my desk within 15 minutes from now. If that task proves too difficult, escort yourself to human resources and get your last paycheck," commanded the silver haired dynamo behind the mahogany desk, through the intercom. _Its times like these the cliché of good workers are hard to find, rears its ugly little head._ " By the way I want you to get my brother on the line ASAP, and I want Mr. Mason in my office within 3 minutes!" Pulling away from his seat in a rush, as he was eyeing the decanter glass of Jack Daniels for the past hour, he makes his way towards it with purpose, not turning to the sound of the door opening and closing behind him.

"Where have you been?" He bites out, before looking at the blonde haired beauty that had just walked in.

Covering up her rattled features with a seductive smile, "You know." she begins as she makes her way slowly towards the over 6'7" solidly built, broad shouldered gentleman, with stunning white hair; by the decanter tray and end table. "You will have to tell me how you do that one of these days." Pecking him on the lips as she comes to a halt a few steps from him.

Taking in her 4" stiletto heels in red, with matching red miniskirt, with a red satin shirt. Her soft peaches'n'cream skin tone with red tipped nails..he looks up into the face and sees his mistake...the face he was looking for had bright blue eyes..And something else, something, pure and strong and determined._ It's not her..she's not the one._

"Unfortunately for you, you'll never get that chance..." Continuing on as he if he was speaking to one of his employees. "I would like you, your clothing and any other personal belongings not only out of my home but out of my life within 5 hours."

"Wha-," she exclaims.

"If," cutting her off. "This time is not adhered too, within the allotted time." Taking a pausing sip, "I will have to take matters into my own hands!" With a sneer he bends down to eye level, "And I'm sure sweetheart, you don't want that!"

Fear takes over the face of the blonde and she slowly makes her way backwards, anxiety clearly seen in every step her lips gapping like a guppy for air.

The sound of the door opening was like a trumpet in a silent field. Before the person who opened the door can get a word out, the petite blonde ran outside of the room like a bat out of hell.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here Kiya?" with a smirk on the tall brunettes face, who had walked in. Built similar to the blonde, the brunette was also tall, broad shouldered with long hair, but this was where the similarity ended. The silvered haired model-esque features, was irresolutely impassive in expression, with no wrinkles laugh lines as verification of lack of humor. He had a strong nose and even lips with thin even brows set in a straight line with the same striking color as his hair. While, on the other hand, the brunette had faint lines along his lips and even a bit of crows around his eyes, as proof of his lax attitude. He seemed to have a more hawk like nose, with dark skin, and long dark brown wavy hair. He definitely had a look of possible Mediterranean blood.

"As always Nico, your timing is perfect." The blond named Kiya was making his way back to the desk. "From the way it looked, the bitch, seemed to take forever to get out of here. Silly women!"

"Haha! I told you to get rid of that one...she was nothing but a waste of time, and valuable money. She almost gave me whiplash with her retreat," said the brunette, as he seated his large frame on the Calvin Klein upholstered chair. "So what information did you dig up on her that had her thrown out on her ass?"

"Nothing, but I was tired of her..and she wasn't the one! I do suspect she had something though, since she seemed to freaked. For lack of a better word."

"Ah, the elusive dream girl pops her gorgeous head back up from the mist of dreams and hopes."

"Alas, old friend...too true, too true," Kiya responds with the slightest hint of humor.

"On a more urgent note." Changing the subject abruptly so as to dissuade the gnarled fingers of despair. "I will assume you called me here because of the expansion. Have you been in touch with Jordan or Darien?"

Taking note of the change to more pressing matters, the blonde looks quickly to clock, noting that there was only 5 minutes left for that lackey to have the file and his brother on the line. "Jordan fortunately for us is in Japan."

"Japan? So soon? When did this come about?" A puzzled look came across the one named Nico's face.

"He's on personal business he claims. But this works to our advantage." 3 minutes, 45 seconds left..the words coming out terser. "I tried to get in contact with my mother to inform Darien of our arrival, but unfortunately you know how my parents are and their escapades. She's probably on this remote island that she wants father to buy. So that leaves it up to Jordan to get in contact with him, if he takes time from his women long enough...and if I can get a hold of him. Once that's done, I'm sure Darien would love to oversea the plan before we make the full move to the East Asian market. He does own 15 of the shares that we build up as revenue."

Nico nods his ascent, "This is excellent we d-."

A soft knock is heard, glancing briefly at the clock with 58 seconds left before the lackey's termination, Kiya shouts a quickly stated, "Come in..."

"Hello sir," nodding to both Kiya and Nico the haggard worker comes in out of breath. "Here is the file we requested, and your brother is on line 3, waiting for you. Is there anything else you would like me to get for you?"

"No, thank you. You can take the rest of the day off and have Jenna come in here. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Taking in the view of the relieved and gratified worker Kiya dismisses him with a wave of his hand. "As you were saying Nico.."

Taking into account that Jordan was put on hold, while being thousands of miles away. "LeeLee is taking up quite of bit of time. You know what they say about the terrible two's, she's walking, babbling, and becoming quite authoritive, although less than a foot tall. It seems Nana, although she loves Norelia.... would like a break from raising children." Loosening the constrictive tie from his neck, Nico continues on in a tired tone, "So I've decided to send Nana on ahead and have her advertise for a nanny who's qualified not only to take care of Leelee's needs, but also run the house and cook."

"You do realize Mason, it seems to me your advertising for a wife." Kiya says with a rare grin.

"Too true, too true. But you are not the only one looking for her. I have my own princess to look forward to," he whispered. "Now I wonder what news Jordie has!"

* * *

**Waldorf Historia Penthouse Suite**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**11pm**

"Goodbye brother!" _Tiresome older brothers can do a number on a man's equilibrium._ He too, seems to have a close relationship with a glass of Jack Daniels. Taking another large swig from his glass he takes a look at his sketchbook for his latest masterpiece.

After putting the phone down when he was done with his brother, he made his way along to the reflective mirror that went from the 12 ft ceiling down to the top of the fireplace, that was 3 feet from top to bottom. The mirror was massive and he took time to take a look at his disheveled self. _Can't look good all the time, huh handsome?!_ He thinks to himself sarcastically. What he sees in the mirror though is far from unattractive to the naked eye. A tall, possibly about 6'2" with blonde curly-wavy hair that was a tad bit longer than he was used to, as it reached the collar at the back of his neck. He's far from looking like his brother. While his brother has gray penetrating eyes that could see to the soul he has soft brown eyes that were warm and welcoming, the colour of brandy he's been told by rather presumptuous women.

He also has an athletic frame, not built like a gorilla in the ways of his older brother...he was far from imposing. Some women have compared him to some silly actor named Paul Walker...._Unfortunately since I'm not a movie fanatic, I could careless. As long as they seem to like what they see._ Flashing himself one last devastating smile, the one that has started many a hearts aflutter and a few to stop. He throws himself lightly onto the overpriced sofa that adorns the penthouse living room and opens up a sketchbook that he had laying upon the antiquated coffee table.

Opening the book to rather tattered end, he gazes down at a picture that can be described as female but in the early stages of growth. Her hair was lying in a halo around the figure who seems suspended in air. The face isn't fully made out, only the lips and lips, with this unusual birthmark along the inner thigh area. Flipping through the pages you can see the same line girl in all, the face is not fully made out, seeming to wait to be filled in...but the birthmark is there.

_Hello princess, miss me? I feel closer to finding you. I wonder what you are, are you still as beautiful. If the smile is still the same, the touch, her taste. My brother's demands take precedence at this moment. The sooner I'm done meeting his needs, the sooner I can get to you and where you may be._

Picking up the phone and dialing directory, "Hello, how can we help you this evening?"

"Shields, Darien Shields. Northern Tokyo, in Minato-Ku, please!" comes his reply.

"We have one listing for a Shields in Minato-Ku. Please wait for the number."

* * *

**Minato-Ku Condominiums**

**11:20pm**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Se-..." a masculine groan escapes before words can be formed.

"Oh Darien," is softly whispered from pink swollen lips.

The picture that can be seen is one of heat and frantic animalistic rush of clashing limbs and unspoken need. The individuals sit in a dimly lighted room with a female kneeled with her legs straddling those of her partner who seems to be a tall dark and extremely handsome male. Or what can be seen of his face. The woman's back tells us she's of a slight petite build with rather gangly arms and legs though at the moment they are tied around the young man's neck and waist respectively. She has a funny hair style of poney tails that are set with two big barrettes that resemble massive meatballs. The balcony door is slightly open to let in the humid warm night air waft in and cooling the flesh of two heated people.

Taking the initiative the young man stands up in a rush, with the girl clasped in his arms tightly, their lips not parting from the sudden jostling..and carries her through a door into a dark room.

'Ugh..uh...Oh, Dar. I...I" no words were fully said, as his hands unbutton her school shirt and make their way to her soft breast, causing a loud moan to escape her lips and her hands and legs to tighten on him.

As his lips are making their way down her neck, with small mewling sounds escaping her dewy lips, his knees touch the edge of the bed. He lays her down to get better leverage. He pushes her shirt aside so his lips latch on to the soft peak of her nipple...sucking softly on it through the lace cloth of her bra.

"Darien...Oh my god!" the school girl said as her fingers run through his hair, her head thrown back and her back arched off the bed. Pulling his head closer to her, as his hands made their way to the side zip of her skirt.

He releases the moist nipple swollen from his ministrations and moves back to the lips he left behind for other pursuits. As he starts to unbutton the skirt, ringing of the phone can be heard in the distance and getting louder.

'Rrrrrrrinnnnggg, thring, thring'

Not being able to take it any longer, the young man stops his dangerous touches to move to the phone. As he made his way from the girl... "No! Don't answer the phone Darien." Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

"Serena they won't stop and it could be important. It could be the girls for something." Trying to move away again, this time grabbing on to her legs and trying to untie them. For a thin slip of a girl she was unnaturally strong when she wanted to be. Must be all that running away from Youma and senshi training.

"Darien don't be silly, you know the girls would use the communicator to contact us, and it couldn't be my parents since they think I'm with Mina tonight. So it's no one important. Unless it's Andrew or the Sailor Stars bugging us for something." Through all this talking Darien has a still wrapped around him but he carries her to the phone and takes a seat at the headboard with a still clinging Serena attached to him like a leach.

"I do have other people besides them that might call Serena. Let me take this, and then I'll turn the phone off the hook and then we can have more playtime. How about that?" he says with a grin, his hand going under skirt to caress her panty covered bottom.

Taking in the sensation the blonde dips her head to give him a last lingering kiss of promises to come, while pushing herself more into hands. Looking into his eyes, after that last moment..she rubs her self against him one last time as he picks up the still ringing phone; she mouths "Food, kitchen." And jumps off his lap and runs out the room.

Laughing softly,"Shields.....It better be good!" he states tersely.

"Hello Dar, guess who?!" the voice replies on the phone.

"Steele?! Jordie? What the hell?!" sitting up a bit straighter on the head board, pleasure comes into his voice and any anger or resentment was gone. "Where are you? What are you doin'? What's going on? When are you are coming to see me? How's Kiya, Mason?"

Laughing lightly, "Oh man you must be hanging around too much testosterone man. Your sounding more and more like a high school girl."

A blush comes across Darien's face at that...and is glad that Jordan Steele wasn't able to see him, or he'd never live it down. Sometimes there are somethings to be thankful for in life, and Jordan Steele's presence in my home right now is great. Hearing a clatter of pots in the kitchen...and a loud... "Sorry Muffin!"

"Hey, who was that? You got company Darien?"

"Nothing that can't wait. And don't start on anything, tell me why you called."

"Hohoho, I see someone is doesn't want to talk. No matter, I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. To answer your questions, I'm here in Tokyo, and I'm doing a show. Expansion really of some anonymous work I have and would like to present it to the crowd in East Asia."

"Ahhh, I see much like your brother your cashing into the East Asian market and it's rise!"

"Well of course Darien, must look towards the future and one's gains after all. Now on where were we. Oh, yes. Kiya and Nico have been trying to get in contact with you. It's about the MS expansion we've been talking about. You've been moving so much we can't track you as easily." He stated as he took another swig of his Daniel's which was his 4th glass, and he was still alert.

"Yeah, it's been rather hectic. Crazy things have been going on here and I haven't been able to keep in touch. I had to move from my last place, needed something laid back. Found Minato-ku and stayed." More clanging noises can be heard in the kitchen, along with softly muttered curses..and words like 'Lita, cooking, and disaster' were the only things really detectable.

"You mean you've found someone in Minato-Ku. Anyway that's besides the point, they've been trying to contact you, even went as far as mother, which you know is impossible to find."

"Hahahah!! She was the last person I spoke to..where is she now!"

"I believe Sao Vincente, a little city of the coast of Africa...she wanted to meet Caesaria Evora. You know the African Portugese singer?"

"Ah, yes, she was babbling on about that. Said something about getting her to come to one of our future weddings, if she can."

"Typical mother. Anyway I was the last to speak to her and we're on our way to call into the office and get the details of what's going on and what's being organized. I believe though Nico is sending, Nana, first. Norelia, has reached that stage and needs a nanny. Oh do you think you could help Nana with that?"

"Okay thanks for letting me know, I'll be sure to call them. And I'll definitely get Nana sorted. Do you know what he's looking for? Actually no matter, I'll get information from Nico myself. He can be so picky almost as bad as Kiya."

"Oh so true. When do you think you'll be available to so we can meet up, since I'll be in Tokyo indefinitely right now?"

"How about this Thursday? Are you free?"

"That I am..is your princess willing to sacrifice you." A grin can be detected in his tone.

"Mind yourself, I'm not pussy whipped. Although I wish I were. I should be available and I tend to go and save my mishappen Princess from the kitchen. I'll see you in a few days. You know my number, here's my address, we can have dinner at my place."

Taking down the details and getting the plans sorted out. "Perfect!" exclaimed Jordan. "Night bro."

"Anytime Jordan, thanks for the call!" hanging up the phone Darien runs to the kitchen, as he can smell smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Sere-...Oh God"

* * *

Okay done with Prologue/chapter1. Hope everyone likes it. Please review. Oh it hasn't been betaed...I'm a beta and I can't beta my own work properly. If anyone want's to help I'd love it. Thanks. Oh for those who are wondering who Leelee is, she's Norelia....Nico's baby sister.

VB


End file.
